It is known in the art that a conventional welding torch includes a liner retainer installed into a distal end of the welding torch. A liner insert is inserted into a proximal end of the welding torch and secured to the liner retainer. Once the liner insert is secured to the liner retainer, the liner insert is cut to a predetermined size (e.g., about 0.1 centimeters to about 10 centimeters past the end of the welding torch) and electrode wire can be fed through an aperture in the liner retainer.
In such torches the liner may become unseated from the retainer due, for example, to expansion of the welding torch. Unseating of the liner may cause improper feeding of the electrode wire into a contact tip of the welding torch. This may also cause increased wear of the contact tip, leading to premature replacement of the contact tip.